


Promises

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Snow and Charming's anniversary party, but Emma and Killian have better things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty one shot I did to rejuvenate the muse. :)

“Don't think you can fool me, Emma Swan.”

“What?” Emma said, turning to face her friend.

“I know that look. More importantly, I know that smell,” Ruby replied, smugly.

“Ruby!” Emma hissed, looking around to see if anyone had overheard. “We talked about this.”

“So now it's my fault you keep staring at the pirate like you're going to jump him any second?”

Emma blushed. “I am not,” she retorted weakly.

Ruby laid an understanding hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I'm not judging you. If I were going home with that, I'd be staring too.”

Emma groaned inwardly, trying to ignore the tiny flair of possessiveness that Ruby's words brought. Was she really that obvious? It was her parents' anniversary party, for God's sake. She should be able to control herself for a few hours at least. What was it about that damned pirate that made her feel like hormone drenched teenager? 

Speaking of her pirate, her eyes drifted back to Killian. He was talking quietly with Archie on the other side of the room. After much discussion, she had finally convinced him of the merits of modern clothing; if he was going to stay in Storybrooke, then the pirate look was going to have to be retired...except for very special occasions. Tonight, he wore khaki slacks, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a blue satin waistcoat that Emma had bought for him because it was the same color as his eyes. Too blue to be real. For someone used to leather, he filled out the outfit well. As she moved around the room, enjoying the party, Emma's eyes kept drifting back to him. More often than not, he'd catch her and give her this look, like he knew exactly what she was thinking, because he was thinking it too. Just like he was doing now.

It was entirely too hot in there.

Emma excused herself and headed out onto the terrace. Her parents had moved into their own place ages ago. Once Killian moved in, the apartment became entirely too small for five people. So she and Killian stayed there while Mary Margaret and David moved into a house a couple of blocks away. Henry mostly stayed with her and Killian, spending alternating weekends with Regina. 

Like this weekend, Emma reminded herself. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” a low voice drawled.

Emma closed her eyes, shivering. Damn pirate. “It was hot in there,” she said quietly, hoping he'd just let it go. It was embarrassing just how easily he could get to her.

“It's even hotter out here,” he assured her in that same voice.

“Killian,” she pouted.

He rested his hand on the small of her back. “Love, how is a man to focus when you look like that?” he asked.

“Like what?”

“Like a bloody siren.” His hand traveled up her bare back lightly; her skin tingled like it always did when he was close to her like this. They could go from perfectly mundane conversation to passionate embraces in an instant. It was unlike anything Emma had ever felt before. And it was something she secretly prayed would never end.

“Don't sirens lure sailors to their deaths?” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

“You see my dilemma clearly as always, my love.”

Finally, she turned to look at him. Even in the moonlight, she could see the love and want in his eyes. She was sure they reflected her own. They needed to get out of there. Soon. “Do you have a solution?” she asked, licking her lips. 

Killian groaned and stepped closer to her; she could feel the heat radiating off him. “Aye, but it involves getting the hell out of here.”

Emma looked behind him; the hall behind the terrace was empty. “What's wrong with here?” she teased.

“Don't tempt me, Emma. Unless you want the whole town hear you scream my name,” he drawled, next to her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed as he spoke. “Over and over and over again.”

Emma couldn't help it, not with him looking like that and saying those things in that voice; she fisted his hair and dragged him down to her lips, kissing him fiercely. She could taste the rum on his tongue as he pulled her flush against him and the cool metal of his hook against her back. Emma pulled away, breathing raggedly. “We need to get out of here,” she whispered.

“Aye,” Killian agreed, his forehead pressed to hers.

“Do you think they'll miss us?” she asked.

Killian chuckled. “Last I saw, the she wolf was dragging your mother and father off to dance. I think our secret's safe with her.”

Emma grinned wickedly, grabbing his hand to sneak down the back stairs and out the door. She felt giddy, like a teenager sneaking out of the house to see her boyfriend. She'd never gotten to do that when she actually was a teenager; she figured she was due. Together, they walked down the deserted street, stopping far too often to kiss each other senseless. Emma wasn't usually one for such blatant PDA, but Killian had her doing and feeling things she'd never thought possible before. Besides, most of the town was still at the party anyway.

Somehow they got back to their apartment; as soon as the door closed behind them, Killian pressed her against it, his lips insistent against hers. His hand curled around her hip and down her leg, pulling it up against his hip. Emma groaned, kicking off her heels and winding her legs around his waist. Her dress rode up around her hips, pinned as she was between the door and his body. Emma heard the steel of his hook bite into the door as he tried to keep them upright. Inexplicably a shiver ran through her and she tore her lips away from his, panting for breath. Killian gave her no respite; his lips immediately latching themselves onto her throat, nipping and sucking at the skin.

“Killian,” she panted, as she rocked her hips against his.

Killian growled low in his throat. “Careful, love,” he admonished. “I have many things I want to do to you yet.”

“What are you waiting for then?” she shot back, nipping at his earlobe. She was hot all over, her skin tingled and if she didn't get to feel his skin against hers soon, she might die. 

He thrust forward once; Emma gasped at the feel of his hardness against her core, even though their clothes. “Does that feel like I'm waiting?” he said harshly.

Emma shook her head, grinding herself against him. “Please, Killian,” she said. “I just...need you.” They had all night for whatever decadent and sinful things he wanted to do; right now she just needed him. Needed the raw and passionate pirate taking her against the hard wooden door. She needed it like she needed air.

Killian growled against her throat, rocking against her. Then he raised his head, giving her a look of pure lust and command. Emma shivered, but stared right back. “Tell me what you want,” he demanded.

“I want you.”

Killian smirked. “I asked what, love, not whom.”

Emma smirked right back, then she leaned in next to his ear. “I want you to fuck me. Right here.”

Killian groaned. Emma unhooked her legs and slid them down to the floor, before shimmying out of her black lace panties. Eagerly, she reached for the front of his pants and stroked him through the fabric. Killian rocked into her hand once before she pulled it away. There was a flurry of motion, as Emma swiftly took off his belt and freed him from the constricting confines of his pants, shoving them down just enough. Killian backed her into the door once more, hauling her up, legs going around his waist as he kissed her breathless. 

Killian rubbed his shaft along her folds, teasing her mercilessly. “You're so ready for me, love,” he growled against her throat. “Is this what you were thinking about? All those times I caught you staring? Were you thinking about how much you couldn't wait to get home so that I could fuck you until you can't walk?”

Emma leaned her head back against the door, moaning loudly. His every word was like lightening across her skin; she ached for him. She rocked her hips back into his, desperate for any kind of relief from the tension that had coiled in her stomach. “Yes!” she said finally, knowing he wouldn't give her what she wanted until she answered him.

Killian shifted his hips slightly, then slid into her hard. Her back slammed against the door, but the pure pleasure at finally having him inside her outweighed the pain. “Oh god,” she cried, clutching at him fiercely. He set a relentless pace, taking her hard and fast. It was everything she wanted, everything she craved. There was no better feeling in the world than Killian moving inside her; they fit together perfectly, as if they were always meant to. Emma was already close; it was unreal just how fast he could send her tumbling over the edge. A handful of thrusts later and she was there, screaming his name. Killian cried out something unintelligible as his own orgasm overtook him, seconds later.

The last thing Emma wanted to do was move, but she could feel Killian start to shake with the effort required to hold her up. Somehow, she managed to let go of him and lower herself to the ground. Killian leaned forward pressing their foreheads together. “Gods, love,” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah.”

“Worth leaving the party for, yeah?”

Emma shrugged. “Maybe,” she teased. “But I think we can do better.”

Killian raised his head, eyeing her warily. “Is that a challenge, darling?”

“Well, you did say you had things you wanted to do to me.”

“Aye, that I did.” Emma saw him yank his pants back up. Abruptly, Killian picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and took them to the bedroom, Emma laughing all the way.

 

More years ago than he could count, Killian Jones had believed that he would die as a pirate should: sword in hand fighting some unknown enemy. But since coming to Storybrooke, Killian had reevaluated several things about his life. Because Killian knew now how he would die: at the hands of the enchanting, beautiful and strong Emma Swan. 

All evening she had tormented him and didn't even know it. He tried vainly to socialize with the friends of the Charmings, for Emma's sake, but every time he struck up a conversation with someone, his eyes invariably drifted back to his siren. How could she be anything else? Her dress was blood red with no back and a plunging neck line that revealed much of her pale perfect skin. Her golden hair was piled on top of her head, held there by pins that Killian itched to remove. He loved the way the silken strands felt between his fingers. 

More often than not, he caught her staring right back at him; the tension – even across a room full of people – finally reached a breaking point. By the time they got home, Emma was too far gone to wait, demanding Killian take her against their front door. He was all too willing to oblige her. But now, it was his turn.

Killian laid her carefully on their bed, before reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp. It illuminated the room in a soft glow, perfect for what he wanted. Then he toed off his shoes and socks before rejoining Emma in the bed. Looking at her like this – lips swollen from his kisses, hair mussed, sea green eyes dark with want and love – he was reminded again that he had done nothing to deserve her. But he wanted and needed her as he had never needed anything in his life. She had brought light into his dark world and he wanted to worship her as the goddess he believed her to be.

Tentatively, he reached out and stroked her cheek with his good hand. Emma curled her hand around his and turned her head slightly, planting a gentle kiss on his palm. “You are so beautiful, my love,” he said earnestly.

Killian saw the blush creep across her pale skin. “Not really,” she said, still a little breathless.

“Yes,” he said firmly. “You are.” He reached up into her hair and removed the pins, sending her blond curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Then he trailed his hand across the still pink tinged skin of her throat and chest, down between the valley of her breasts. He leaned in and retraced the path of his hand with his lips. Emma groaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. Killian slid his hook over the smooth fabric of her dress, down along her side and over her leg, catching the hem with the point and dragging it back up, exposing more skin. Emma gasped as she felt the cool metal on her flushed skin.

“Do you like that?” Killian asked in a low voice.

“Yes,” she breathed. Killian groaned. It was a rare woman who would be so accepting of that part of him; that knowledge went straight to his groin. He grinned at her wolfishly. “How much do you like this dress?” he asked. 

Emma's eyes widened. It wouldn't be the first time he'd torn her clothing – she was constantly buying new underthings due to his frequent impatience – but this was the first time he'd asked. If she wanted more of his hook, then she was going to get it. Her eyes flickered between his hook resting on her exposed flesh and his eyes. Slowly, she reached out and picked up his hook, placing it between the skin of her collar and the fabric of her dress. “Do it.”

Killian leaned forward and kissed her soundly. His tongue delved into her mouth as he pushed her onto her back, pulling his left arm in the opposite direction. He heard a satisfying rip as the cloth gave way under the semi-blunt steel. Emma moaned into his mouth, her nimble fingers reaching for the buttons of his waistcoat. Killian helped her shuck the offending vest away before using his hook once more to tear into the remains of her dress. He pulled the last bit of fabric away and tossed it to the floor. At long last, she was naked before him. 

Emma flushed a deeper pink under his intense, awed gaze. He could have just stayed like that, staring at her beauty, but finally she tugged urgently at sleeve of his shirt. “Why are you still wearing clothes?” 

“Don't you like them?” he shot back.

“I like you much better out of them, Killian,” she retorted.

“Maybe you should do something about that.”

“What do you think I've been thinking about all night?”

“Have you now?” he smirked.

Emma sat up and leaned in next to his ear. “None of my thoughts involved us wearing clothes,” she said huskily. “It was all very scandalous.”

“You had thoughts beyond me fucking you against our front door?”

Emma nodded. “There were...a variety of surfaces involved, yeah.”

Killian closed his eyes and groaned low in his throat. Emma took advantage of his distraction to start working the buttons of his shirt. “This needs to come off,” she said, trailing her lips along his chest as she moved lower. Killian moved to finally take off his pants, tossing them aside just in time. Emma slid the shirt off his shoulders and Killian pulled his arms free of the offending fabric. Emma's hands caressed his skin; the muscles underneath started to tremble the lower she got. “How are you even real?” she asked, breathlessly.

Killian smirked. “Like what you see, love?”

“Men like you don't exist,” she reiterated. “Not for me.”

Killian reached up and ran his fingers through her golden hair. “I promise you, darling. I am very real. And all yours.”

“Touch me, Killian,” she begged softly.

He didn't need to be told twice. Killian pulled her into a fierce kiss, hauling her against his body. Emma raised herself up so that she could straddle his lap. Her hot wet core rubbed against him teasingly, as she rocked her hips, but Killian pressed his hand to her waist to still her. There would be time enough for that. She wanted to be touched and he wasn't going to take her until she was a needy quivering mess under him.

Emma was about to question him, but he silenced her with another fiery kiss. The cold steel of his hook glided down along her spine making her shiver. “Oh god,” she breathed against his lips. Killian pulled his head back a fraction to look into her eyes.

“Open your eyes, love.” Reluctantly, she opened them. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

Emma reached behind her and gently pulled his hooked arm between them and placed it over her heart. “Always,” she assured him.

“Lay back,” he ordered. She did as he asked. Killian knelt between her spread knees. Gently, he moved his hook along her leg, starting at the ankle and slowly moving up. The slightly blunt tip ran over her sweat slicked skin like velvet, just the right amount of pressure to make her moan, not enough to break the skin. Occasionally, he'd linger on a particularly sensitive spot, drawing nonsense against her skin. The whole time he kept his eyes trained on her face, drinking in her every sound and expression. By the time he got to the top of her thigh, she was trembling. But rather than move to where he knew she wanted him, Killian scooted over and repeated the action on her other leg.

“Fucking hell, Killian,” she moaned, hands already fisting the sheets.

“Isn't this what you wanted?” he asked. “I mean, if it's not, I can always stop.”

“Don't you fucking dare.”

Killian grinned and leaned over her. “Good, because I'm not done with you yet.”

He kissed her once, before dragging the curved side of his hook up along her side and over her taut stomach. His lips moved down along her jaw and neck, teeth scraping over her skin as his hook brushed the underside of her breast. He teased her, rolling his hook over the hardened bud of her nipple. Emma cried out, her back arching into his touch. His lips moved lower latching on to her other nipple with gusto, sucking, biting and soothing in turns. The dual sensation of his warm mouth and cool metal threatened to drive her mad. Emma's head thrashed as she gasped, desperate for air. “God, Killian,” she gasped, her hand in his hair. “More.”

Killian left a parting kiss over her heart before rolling back on his haunches. Emma was a vision, panting for breath, skin flushed and soaked in sweat, eyes black. The smallest touch had her trembling. Killian placed his hand on her chest parallel to his hook. Slowly, he ran them over her overheated skin, down over her breasts and along her stomach. Emma eyed him questioningly, but he'd accomplished his goal, given her a tiny chance to recover.

It didn't last because his fingers didn't stop when they reached the apex of her thighs. Emma cried out hoarsely when his fingers ghosted over her hypersenstive bundle of nerves and soaked folds. He trailed his nail along the rim of her entrance, making her whole body shake. “Fuck.”

“All in good time, love,” he said smugly. Abruptly he slipped two fingers inside her; incredibly her inner walls were already fluttering around them. “Gods, Emma,” Killian breathed. He moved his fingers shallowly inside her, not ready to end her torment, despite desperately needing to fuck her until they both saw stars. Instead, he lowered his mouth to her clit and sucked it into his mouth, hard. It was finally too much for her. “Killian!” she screamed, coming hard against his fingers and mouth, her back  
arching off the bed.

Aftershocks wracked her as Killian raised his head and licked his fingers clean. She looked blissfully sated, but he needed her. Badly. He was shaking from want of her. “Emma, love,” he begged, stroking her slick skin, “please.” He didn't want to push her too far, but also felt like he might explode. She grinned lazily at him and obligingly rolled over onto her stomach.

“Was there something you wanted, Killian?” she asked, still catching her breath.

He groaned at the sight of her kneeling before him; her hips pushing back toward his, grinding herself on his hook. “I did promise to fuck you until you couldn't walk, love.”

“Then you better get a move on,” she shot back.

Killian wrenched his hook away from her folds and finally in one swift motion buried himself deep inside her wet heat. He cried out at the feel of her around him. “So tight, Emma. Gods,” he gasped.

Emma rocked her hips against him, in a vain effort to get him to move. “Are you gonna fuck me or talk?” she ground out.

“Like this?” he asked, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into her. He gripped her hip so hard, he was sure to leave bruises but he didn't care. Let everyone see them, he thought. She belonged to him. 

“God, just like that,” Emma gasped. “Just like that.”

Killian had no choice but to heed her plea, because he couldn't hold out much longer. He took her roughly, thankful – not for the first time – that Emma wasn't some delicate damsel. He needed her too badly to be slow or gentle. There was a time and place for that, but it was not this night. Tonight was all about the raw wild passion that surged between them; that they didn't get to indulge in nearly enough for Killian's liking. Emma whimpered when her inner walls started to flutter once more; she was close. Killian reached his hook around and rubbed the curved side over her sensitive bud. Seconds later, she was screaming his name again as her orgasm washed over her. “Emma!” Killian cried out hoarsely, as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Utterly spent, Killian fell over onto his side, panting. Emma collapsed onto her stomach; her muscles still quivering. “Oh my god,” she whispered.

Slowly, Killian reached out and stroked her back. “You are amazing, love,” he said.

“Mmmm,” she hummed contentedly. “So are you.” It took some effort, but Emma raised herself just enough to turn her head and face him. “Hi,” she mumbled.

Killian grinned, leaning in to kiss her. “Hello yourself, darling.”

Emma scooted closer to him, throwing her arm across his chest. “I think having you wear normal clothes was a bad idea.”

Killian chuckled. “And why's that?”

“Because you wear them too well. All I want to do is take them off you.”

“Now you know how I feel, love.”

Emma raised her head and an inquiring brow. “And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you're bloody gorgeous in or out of your clothes.”

Emma scoffed. “You need to have your eyes examined, Captain.”

“My eyes work perfectly fine and have since the moment I met you. You were beautiful then too.”

“Okay, now I know you're just messing with me,” she retorted. “I was dirty and tired and had walked through the forest for days. I must have looked terrible.”

“I assure you, you did not.”

Emma rolled on her side, propping her head in her hand. “You love me, you have to say things like that.”

Killian stared at her quizzically. “But I wasn't in love with you then. I say that from a purely objective viewpoint. I can acknowledge when a beautiful woman crosses my path.”

“That better be all you do,” Emma muttered, looking away.

“What's that, love?” he asked, secretly pleased.

“Nothing,” Emma said.

“Are you sure?” he said, unable to resist. Emma kept such a tight lid on her emotions to practically everyone else, but he wanted her forthright and honest with him. If she felt something, then he wanted to know about it. “I thought Ruby looked rather fetching, for instance.” Emma glared at him. Killian smirked. “I'm only teasing, love. You know I truly only have eyes for you.”

“That's good, because I don't like sharing.”

“I do so love this jealous side of you, Emma.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “You didn't hear what Ruby said to me before I headed out to the terrace.”

Killian raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Pray tell.”

“It's stupid,” Emma said, turning away. “Forget it.”

Killian reached out for her and tugged her back to him. “Nothing you could ever tell me is stupid, my love. Now what did the she wolf say?”

“Fine,” Emma huffed. “She caught me staring at you...again. It was like she knew what I was thinking. And then she said that if she were going home with you, she'd be staring too.”

“I do believe she was jealous of you, love. Because you have the handsome dashing pirate all to yourself.”

“Think a lot of yourself, don't you?”

Killian leaned in and kissed her. Emma gasped at his sudden onslaught and Killian used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue clashed with hers in a duel neither would back down from. Emma's hands slid up his back and she wove her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp in that way she knew he liked. He growled into her mouth, reaching up to tug on her blond curls.

 

Emma took advantage of his distraction and used her body to roll them over, so that Killian was on his back, looking up at her. Talking about her conversation with Ruby gave her the need to remind Killian just who he belonged too. But only after she tormented him the way he had earlier with his hook. She smiled down at him sweetly.

“I know that look,” Killian said.

“What look?” she retorted.

“You're planning something.”

“Maybe.” Emma ran her hands over his chest; the skin hot to the touch. This was what she had truly been thinking about; Killian naked before her, begging for her touch. It made her feel wanted in a way that no one had ever managed to do. That after all this time she had finally found the person who wanted her and not someone she could never be.

“Think you can best me, love?”

“I know I can, pirate. You'll be begging before I'm done.”

“Is that so? Well, you're welcome to try, my love.”

“I don't know if you can handle it,” she said dryly. “We wouldn't want to overtax you or anything.” As she spoke, Emma rolled her hips tantalizingly over his. She smirked when she saw Killian suck in a shallow breath.

His hand rested on her hip. “I haven't made good on my promise yet though,” he protested.

“What promise?”

“To fuck you until you can't walk,” he said in that voice.

Emma suppressed a shiver. “How do you know you haven't? My feet have barely touched the floor since we got home.”

“And who's fault is that?”

“Yours,” Emma shot back.

Killian ran his hand down along her leg. “Admit it. You love it.”

“That you act like a caveman, thinking I can't walk anywhere? Yep, definitely.”

“That I want you so much that I will do whatever it takes to get you to our bed as quickly as possible,” he corrected, thrusting ever so slightly against her. She could feel him, already.

Emma couldn't stop the low groan that escaped her throat. This was not what she wanted at all. She was supposed to be tormenting him. She needed space – air – before he completely turned the tables on her. So she got up and headed for the kitchen. Emma rummaged around for a clean glass, filling it with water. She gulped half of it down in one go.

“Just where do you think you're going, love?” 

She remained silent, brandishing the glass. Killian walked over to her and took it, polishing the rest of it off. She tried not to watch as the liquid slid down his throat. “This won't do at all,” Killian admonished.

“What won't?”

“You're still walking.”

“I can still do a lot of things,” she retorted, seeing her chance.

“Like what?”

Emma grinned salaciously and leaned in next to his ear. “Like this,” she whispered, backing him against the counter and dropping to her knees. The unforgiving tile would be hell on them, but she could take it. Emma looked up at him through her lashes as she trailed her hand up his leg. Killian stared down at her suddenly wide eyed at her boldness, a groan escaping. Emma lowered her eyes and placed featherlight kisses along his thighs. Her hand continued until she reached what she was looking for, gliding gently over his sac and along his hardening shaft.

“Emma,” he groaned.

She looked up at him mischievously. “Yes?”

“Nothing,” he said, trying to harden his expression and failing miserably.

“Suit yourself,” she replied and went back to her task. Her head was level with him now; goosebumps appeared where her breath grazed his skin. She took him in her hand and stroked him firmly. Killian let out a shuddering breath, but remained still. As she continued to stroke, Emma saw his knuckles turning white where he gripped the counter. Emma smiled, placing several open mouthed kisses around his navel. The muscles there trembled under her lips. “Are you sure there isn't something you want, Killian?” she asked, her mouth tantalizingly close to him.

“Are you trying to kill me, love?”

“Why would I do that? I like you too much.” Her tongue darted out and licked the underside of his shaft. But she'd underestimated her own desire. He tasted of salt and the sea and she wanted more. Killian growled as she licked along him. His hand tangled in her hair, gentler than she thought he would and guided her to where he wanted her.

“Please, love,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Or what?”

“I will throw you over this counter and have my way with you.”

“Maybe I'd like that.”

Killian groaned. “Later. Right now I just want your mouth on me.”

Emma suppressed her moan and rose up the fraction it took to slip him between her lips. She swirled her tongue around him as she took him as deep as she could. Her hand curled around his hip to steady herself as she moved. She sucked and licked and nipped at his velvety hard flesh. She looked up at him; his eyes were closed, completely lost to the sensations. Her fingers curled around the base, stroking; Killian cried out, his hips thrusting into her instinctively. “Gods, love,” he muttered. “Don't stop.”

Emma could feel the tension in his muscles; she knew he was close. She sucked him hard, moving faster. With a hoarse shout, Killian shuddered and emptied himself down her throat. Emma swallowed every last drop before licking him clean. When she released him, Killian surprised her by hauling her up and kissing her breathless. “I love you,” he said, stroking her hair as he held her.

Emma smiled against his skin. “I love you too.”

“You are bloody incredible, you know that?”

Emma laughed weakly. “Hardly.”

“Oi! I'm the bloke who's in love with you; don't argue.”

“I thought you loved a challenge?”

“Which is why I am in love with you, lass.”

“It's why I'm in love with you too, you know,” Emma told him quietly. “You forced me to face things I didn't think I could. You didn't give up, even when I tried to push you away.” She reached up cupping both cheeks in her hands. “Thank you, Killian.” She leaned in and kissed him softly, almost chaste. But as she started to pull away, Killian captured her lips again. The slow, languid kiss reignited the fire in her belly; her arms wrapped tightly around him, almost trying to climb into his skin. These were the times she felt like he could never be close enough; she always wanted with him. Killian trailed his hand down her back and over the curve of her ass, pulling her against him. Then he spun them around and lifted her up onto the counter. 

“I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight, love,” he said, his hand wandering down over her chest.

“Did you have something better than sleep in mind?” she asked innocently.

“Indeed. I have a promise to keep, remember?”

“And the pirate always keeps his promises, does he?”

The look in his eyes was sinful. “Only for you, my love.”


End file.
